Constellationinterpreter
(What is in the quotes is the poem: You Are Who They Say You Are by James Howe, from the book Addie on the inside) "They say in the seventh grade you are who they say you are but how can that be true?" Personality "How can I be a Godzilla-girl lezzie loser know it all big mouth" "String bean freaky tall fall-down spaz attack hopeless nerd bad word* Showing off to get attention" Constellation is talkative, kind, bad at focusing, loves to daydream, loves attention, & loves sports. Doesn't like talking about her parents, hates math(Was never good at it), dislikes scavengers, is somewhat hot-headed, and likes dressing up. Appearance "oh, and did I mention: flat chested (that's true) badly dressed (says you) social climber (such a lie) rabble rouser (well I try)" Constellation has dark grayish scales with light grey tear shaped accents. She has a grayish silver tear shaped scale next to her eye, symbol of her weak and disappointing future seeing abilities. She is very tall and somewhat muscular, due to loving sports. She wears a pair of fake gold earrings, and sometimes other flashy jewelry and bright fabrics, loving to dress up and also too distract from her male body. She is built more like a male, due to her parents not allowing her to transition (her biological gender being male), and having to slowly transition in private. Most people who see her think she is male, which she hates. She always carries a beautiful metallic tinted bag, carrying her notebook and a stress ball, that she often only used to play with, not to destress. History "tree hugging tofu eating button wearing slogan shouting protest marching troublemaking hippy-dippy throwback to another time and place?" Ever since Constellation was born, her parents knew exactly how they wanted her life to be. Due to having the tear scale, they knew she had to have powers. They would uses her prophesies to gain status. They would constantly make sure she looked 'handsome'. But as Constellation grew up, their plans were foiled. She was good looking enough, but her future visions were always hazy, and didn't happen often. She not talking (To seem polite) she hated her parents plans, and hated the plans even more when they were talking about having her meet a royal, and seeing if they could make her a prince. She yelled at them so horrible, and they were angry in return. She never wanted to meet some snobby princess, or be a prince. She always wanted to do something helpful. Her visions were no good, but she decided she would help the world in other ways. She could become a scientist and cure diseases, or a teacher, and help educate. As her mind focused less on her infrequent visions, her parents were angry with her. They wanted to shape their daughter into the perfect dragonet, but she wasn't smart! She was just sporty and daydreamed. When she finally came out to them as a girl and not 'the son they had always wanted to marry a princess and make lots of money,' they lost it. They argued everyday. Relationships "How can I be all that? It's too many things to be. How can I be all that and still be true to the real me while everyone else is saying: This is who you are." N/A Currently Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (GeekSheep) Category:Females Category:NightWings